bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Is Blue Afraid Of?
" | image = Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h30m43s19.png | number = Season 1, Episode 18 (#118) | airdate = October 27, 1997 | previous = "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" | next = "Magenta Comes Over"}} What Is Blue Afraid Of? is the eighteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the nineteenth episode aired in the United States. Summary "Blue is scared, and we play Blue's Clues to determine what's frightening her. As we search for clues, we investigate shadows and conceptualize what objects are making them, decipher extreme close-up photos taken by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, and label the source of scary sounds within a haunted house!" Elements *'Question:' What is Blue Afraid of? *'Clues:' **1. A feather **2. A shadow **3. The sound "hoo-hoo" *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' An owl *'Incorrect answer:' A shadow dancing feather *'Living room picture:' Boo's haunted house (skidoo location) Recap Steve invites the viewers inside and says that he's looking for Blue, whom he finds under the blanket, shaking and whimpering because she's scared. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue has a fear of. After the pawprint spookily disappears, Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve goes to the kitchen and a feather floats about on its own. Steve draws the first clue, a feather in his notebook. Soon after, Shovel and Pail were outside in the dark when Steve's shadow appears and he says "Bleh bleh bleh!", playfully scaring Shovel, Pail and Blue. Shovel and Pail had shadows of their own, and so did Blue. They see a shadow of a tree and a birdbath. Steve finds a clue on another shadow that was on a branch. When Steve isn't looking, the shadow disappears but Steve had to draw the second clue in his notebook. Then, Steve hears pots and pans banging and clattering, so he goes into the kitchen to see Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Steve asked them where Blue was, and she's nearby banging on the pots and pans like drums. After that, Mr. Salt showed Steve and Blue three photos that were taken up close. Every time Mrs. Pepper sees them, she gets in shock. They figured out that the up close photos were different kinds of food. The first one was a graham cracker, the second one was a raisin and the third one was celery. In the Mailtime segment, Mailbox tells Steve a knock-knock joke. After that, Mailbox gives Steve his letter, which Steve opens. The Video Letter segment featured three kids making shadow puppets. Soon after, Steve sees a ghost on the picture frame. Blue appears and was too scared to skidoo into a spooky haunted house alone. Steve suggests that he and Blue skidoo together, and Blue happily agrees the idea with Steve, along with a high five. After that, they look for the little ghost. They find him and told them his name was Boo. Whenever he hears his name, he gets startled. Suddenly, they heard a thump thump thump thump sound. It was the sound of footsteps. A kitten came down the staircase. Soon after, Boo yells and his kitten scampers back up the steps. Then they heard a loud boom sound, and it turns out to be thunder. And then they hear banging. It was the sound of pots and pans. Boo's dad was making dinner for Boo in the kitchen. Boo thanks Steve and Blue what those so-called spooky sounds were. Blue and Steve skidoo back home. Immediately after that, Steve gets startled of the ringing sound, which turns out to be the telephone. Steve answers it and all he hears was a hooting sound, which has a pawprint on it, meaning it's a clue. Steve hangs up the phone and has to figure out how to draw the third clue in his notebook. After that, he goes to the thinking chair to put all three clues together. The clues were a feather, a shadow and a hooting sound. Steve thought it was a shadow-dancing feather. That was not the right answer, and it's not even scary. The viewers thought it was an owl. Because an owl had feathers, its shadow matches the owl's shape, and an owl hoots. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve and Blue go into the bedroom to see the owl. Blue was still scared but after a matter of minutes, they introduced themselves and now Blue overcame her fear of owls. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Shovel, Pail and Boo came to see the owl. After that, Steve goes into the living room and sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h25m51s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h29m04s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h30m43s19.png What Is Blue Afraid Of.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h32m07s88.png Invisible.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m57s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h50m49s140.png Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Is Blue Afraid Of.gif Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h52m41s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h54m07s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h55m36s219.png Feather.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h59m57s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h00m58s121.png|Feather Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Shadows.jpg 95E41CBA-66C6-41BC-9B29-CEEFC987B06B.png|Shadow Shadow.PNG|Shadow blues-clues-series-1-episode-3.jpg|From the UK dub. Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Photos.jpg MAIL!! 5.jpg Mailtime Season 1 What Is Blue Afraid Of.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 18.gif Cheer What is Blue Afraid Of.png|Post Time Season 1 What is Blue Afraid Of|link=Mailtime, What is Blue Afraid Of Mailtime Season 1 Theme 18s.gif Boo.jpg Tumblr mbv40g7jQY1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Blue's_Clues_Haunted_House.jpg 9216BCE8-34D7-44FD-A710-EAD10C23927C.png|Hoo hoo BB5B819D-4923-4E15-A00F-06255473514F.png Sound (hoo).PNG|Sound (hoo-hoo) Cats.png Cats (1998).JPG|UK Version Bears.png|Spanish Version Watch Episode Trivia *While Steve and Blue skidoo, Steve did not say "We Can Too." Instead, he says "Let's Go Together" instead. *This is the first episode with Boo. *Even though this episode centers around Halloween, Halloween wasn't mentioned in this episode. *This was the sixth episode to use the "No It's a clue" from Adventures in Art. *This episode can be seen on the Nick Jr. Happy Halloween DVD. *The paw-print slowly fades out on its own. *In the Nick Jr. logo after the credits, a soft meow could be heard. This is only time where the Nick Jr. logo has its own sound. **Unlike every other episode in the UK version, the Blue's Clues logo fades to the Nick Jr. logo at the end of the credits. *In Boo's Haunted House: **The painting spotted Steve and Blue. **Every time Steve says out his name, he shouts thinking he scared him. *Blue and Steve skidoo together for the first time, they will do it again in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *An organ plays when Steve skidoos back home. *During the wrong answer in the Thinking Time segment, the music from the Thinking Time segment in Adventures in Art was used. *Steve ends the Figured Out Blue's Clues song with the word brave instead of smart. *In the Mail Time segment, Mailbox uses the old boo hoo knock-knock joke on Steve. *This is the first episode that Sidetable Drawer said "I just love Blue's Clues!" line. *In the Mailtime song, the footage was the same as Blue Goes to the Beach, Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and What Does Blue Want to Make. *During a phone call, Mr. Owl pulls a prank on Steve by hooting, which is the third clue. **Joe had this kind of experience in a later episode, I Did That!. *This is the only time where we hear Mrs. Pepper scream. *This is the first episode to have a feather being a clue. **The second will be in the later episode Joe's First Day. *When the phone rings and Steve answers it finding the third and last clue, it turns into a real life telephone when he's holding it against his ear. **This is the third time to have the real life version of the phone used, after Snack Time and Blue's Favorite Song. It is followed by Pool Party, The Baby's Here!, Joe's First Day and Blue's First Holiday. *'Goofs:' **When Shovel, Pail, and Steve see a shadow of a tree with a bird's nest, there is a black strip on the left side of the background. Steve appears to be standing in front of the strip. **The shadow of the branch holding the shadow of the second clue doesn't appear to be connected to anything. **Steve's arms go through some of the scenery throughout Boo's house. **Before Steve and Blue sees Mr. Owl, there is another black strip on the right side of the background. Blue's ears appears to be staying in front of it. Steve even goes behind it when he heads to the bedroom. **At the end part of the episode, Boo appears out of nowhere before floating over to meet Mr. Owl with the other characters. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes